Sengkang
| image_caption = From top left to right: Panoramic view of Sungei Serangoon with Rivervale on the west bank, Compassvale, Jalan Kayu, Sengkang LRT Line, Ranggung LRT Station, Sengkang Sculpture Park, Fernvale Primary School | pushpin_map = Singapore | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Sengkang within Singapore | latd = 1 | latm = 23 | lats = 30 | longd = 103 | longm = 53 | longs = 40 | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = North-East Region ---- | subdivision_type2 = CDCs | subdivision_name2 = * Central Singapore CDC * North East CDC | subdivision_type3 = Town councils | subdivision_name3 = * Aljunied-Hougang Town Council * Ang Mo Kio Town Council * Pasir Ris-Punggol Town Council | subdivision_type4 = Constituencies | subdivision_name4 = * Aljunied GRC * Ang Mo Kio GRC * Pasir Ris-Punggol GRC * Punggol East SMC * Sengkang West SMC | leader_title = Mayors | leader_name = Central Singapore CDC * Denise Phua North East CDC * Teo Ser Luck ---- | leader_title1 = Members of Parliament | leader_name1 = Ang Mo Kio GRC * Gan Thiam Poh Aljunied GRC * Low Thia Khiang Pasir Ris-Punggol GRC * Teo Ser Luck Punggol East SMC * Charles Chong Sengkang West SMC * Lam Pin Min | area_footnotes = City Population - statistics, maps and charts | SengkangHDB Key Statistics FY 2014/2015 | area_total_km2 = 10.59 | area_blank1_title = Residential | area_blank1_km2 = 3.97 | population_as_of = 2015 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 206,680 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = Official * Sengkang resident Colloquial * Sengkanger * Senkangese * Sengkangian * Sengkangite | postal_code_type = Postal district | postal_code = 19 | blank_name_sec1 = Dwelling units | blank_info_sec1 = 59,497 | blank1_name_sec1 = Projected ultimate | blank1_info_sec1 = 92,000 }} Sengkang ( , ) is a planning area and residential town located in the North-East Region of Singapore. Sengkang shares boundaries with Seletar and Punggol in the north, Pasir Ris and Paya Lebar in the east, Hougang and Serangoon to the south, as well as Yishun and Ang Mo Kio to the west. Originally a fishing village, the area is undergoing rapid development under the ambition of the Housing and Development Board (HDB) to transform it into a fully mature housing estate. The town is made up of four neighbourhoods. Etymology The name Sengkang means "prosperous harbour" in Chinese. The name comes from a road called Lorong Sengkang, off Lorong Buangkok. The area was formerly known as Kangkar (Gang Jiao 港脚) or "foot of the port" as there was once a fishing port located along Sungei Serangoon. Fishing villages and rubber, pepper and pineapple plantations flourished in the area in the old days. History Before the town was developed into a modern housing estate, the area was home to vegetable and pig farms, and tropical forests. The only public housing estate then was the Punggol Rural Centre, comprising a few low-rise residential blocks (blocks 1–5, 206 & 207) accommodating resettled farmers, located along Punggol Road. These blocks at the rural centre have since been demolished in 2005, to make way for future high-rise residential apartment blocks. In 1994, an urban design team of 10 from HDB started conceptualisation for a new town in Sengkang. Sengkang was carved up into six neighbourhoods that will eventually house a total of 95,000 public and private housing units in the long term. Sengkang's rich history became the theme for its future – Town of the Seafarer. Three neighbourhoods carry a marine sub-theme, while the other three will reflect the past when sprawling plantations covered parts of the area. The six neighbourhoods are planned to have names and colour schemes to go with their respective themes. Its past is today reflected in the design of its housing, seen in the three-storey pilotis or stilt effect that all the housing blocks have, reminiscent of the stilts of fishing villages and trunks of the various plantations of bygone years. The town's first apartment blocks (known locally as flats) at Rivervale were completed in 1997. By August 2001, about 33,700 dwelling units have been completed. As at 31 March 2006, there are 384 HDB apartment blocks with 39,982 units in Sengkang New Town, comprising 16,017 four-roomers, 19,477 five-roomers and 4,488 executive flats. In October 1999, a steering committee chaired by Dr Michael Lim, Member of Parliament for Cheng San GRC, was formed to look into providing sufficient amenities in Sengkang New Town, in view of feedback from residents. The Sengkang Town Development Steering Committee comprises grassroots leaders and the representatives of government agencies, and has four sub-committees taking care of town development, transportation, education, and social aspects. It coordinated and sped up the provision of town amenities, and completed its report on the need for facilities and services in the new town in July 2000. Geography Sengkang is situated to the north of Hougang New Town, in the north-eastern part of Singapore, under the North-East Region as defined by Urban Redevelopment Authority (URA). The town is bounded by the Tampines Expressway (TPE) to the north, Sungei Serangoon (Serangoon River) to the east, Buangkok Drive to the south and Jalan Kayu to the west. Sungei Punggol (Punggol River) cuts through the new town, and divides the town into Sengkang East and Sengkang West. The Sengkang Town Centre is located in Compassvale. A new industrial area, 'Sengkang West Industrial Area', is to be built to the west of Jalan Kayu in the near future, bounded by a road which was completed in 2015. The new road, Sengkang West Road, begins where Yio Chu Kang Road and Jalan Kayu intersect, passes through the extended roads of Fernvale Lane, Sengkang West Avenue, Sengkang West Way in front of the Fernvale neighbourhood, cuts through TPE across the proposed Seletar Aerospace Flyover and links to the future upgraded Seletar Aerospace Park. A section of the road between Yio Chu Kang Road and Sengkang West Avenue was opened on 13 October 2013, following the closure of Jalan Kayu along that stretch. The remaining section of the road connecting to the Seletar Aerospace Flyover, TPE and the Seletar Aerospace Park (via Seletar Aerospace Way) was opened on 16 May 2015. Subzones Sengkang New Town is divided into seven subzones. * Rivervale * Compassvale * Anchorvale * Fernvale * Sengkang Town Centre * Sengkang West * Lorong Halus North Highlights Sengkang's two main rivers, Sungei Punggol and Sungei Serangoon, bring life through the town with a network of green connectors along their banks, linking housing precincts to neighbourhood parks such as Sengkang Riverside Park, as well as the Sengkang Swimming Complex, Sengkang Hockey Stadium and Anchorvale Community Centre. These park connectors are linked to the Coney Island Park in Punggol New Town and the existing Punggol Park in the south, to better serve the recreational needs of the residents of Sengkang. Sengkang Sculpture Park, located in Compassvale, is an elongated green space created below the LRT viaducts. Besides the pilots located at the foot of all apartment blocks, point blocks are designed with a unique C-shape that provide greater privacy. Other common features include perforated balcony screens, and mesh or net-like parapets at the multi-storey carparks. Sengkang is also the first satellite new town in Singapore to have its major public transport amenities built in tandem with the main public housing development. The main heavy rail tunnels through Sengkang and the elevated track infrastructure of the intra-town Sengkang LRT were developed as the existing public housing blocks were being built in the late 1990s. An integrated approach to transport, housing and commercial uses was also adopted in the planning of the town centre of Sengkang. Commuters alighting at Sengkang MRT/LRT have direct access to the Sengkang Bus Interchange, the shopping mall at Compass Point and the residential development at Compass Heights in a contiguous building complex.) Condominiums Seletar Park Residence is a condominium in Seletar, Singapore. It will be completed in 2016. H2O Residences is a condominium in Sengkang, Singapore. It will be completed in 2016. Riverbank Residences is a residence in Sengkang, Singapore. It is owned by UOL Group, and we expect completion in early 2018. It will replace the early Jalan Kayu. Riversound Residence is a residence that is in Buangkok. Construction had begun in mid-2012 and completed in 2016. Rivertrees Residences is the latest condo home to be launched in the popular Sengkang area. It will be located at Fernvale Close, near Sengkang West Way. Daniel Mok had been advertising it on a passenger car in either 2014 or 2015. The Topiary is a condominium in Sengkang, Singapore. It was completed in the year of 2016. There is also another condominium which is in Sengkang, and it will be Ola, launching it in 2020. It is located at Anchorvale Crescent, and it will be completed in 2023. Sengkang Riverside Park Sengkang Riverside Park is a riverine park located at Anchorvale Street abutting Sungei Punggol, Singapore. The park consist of three open-space land parcels and is also home to a constructed wetland. The Sengkang Sports Complex is located just adjacent to the riverine park, connected by a floating wetland. It is connected through Farmway LRT Station. History The 21-hectare park was opened to the public in November 2008. The park is situated alongside the Punggol Reservoir. The integration of urban planning and protection of our water resources has earned Sengkang Riverside Park an ABC Waters Certification. The constructed wetland is an artificial marshes or swamps, created to process waste water, surface run-off or to treat natural sewage. It also acts as a wildlife habitat and the water collected in the pond can be used for plant watering. The wetland have two sedimentation basins to slow down the high water speeds in storms, so that minimal damage is done to wetland habitat. On 7 November 2010, Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong officially opened the floating wetland that is designed with a "fruitful" theme. The wetland is about half the size of a football field, and connects the Sengkang Riverside Park with the Sengkang Sports Complex. The floating wetland helps to collect and filter rainwater naturally through its aquatic plants. The wetland also acts as a habitat for fish, birds and other wildlife. Since the completion of the wetland, more birds and dragonflies were noticed to be attracted in the area. Activities & Facilities The Visitor Centre is a covered meeting point, located at the central part of the park. The sheltered centre provides visitors to the park with a shelter from bad weather. Public toilets and vending machines are also available here. Sengkang Riverside Park is also unique for its Fruit Tree Trail that consist of 16 different fruit trees, with some that cannot be found in the local supermarkets. The trail runs along the parameters of the constructed wetlands. The 16 different fruit trees that can be found in the trail are Mangosteen Tree, Ordeal Tree, Custard Apple, Pomelo, Lime, Weeping Tea Tree, Island Lychee, Mango, Pond Apple Tree, Asam Tree, Java Olive Tree, Elephant Apple, Fish Killer Tree, Starfruit, Pig's Mango and Wine Palm. Transportation City planners plan for public transport to eventually become the preferred mode of transport in the future. The government of Singapore ideally desires environmental towns, using public transport to reduce pollution caused by heavy road traffic. Sengkang is part of the Urban Redevelopment Authority's focus for realising this urban planning model. As Sengkang is relatively distant from the city centre at the Central Area, an efficient, high-volume and high-speed public transport system is also preferred to using road networks. The Sengkang MRT/LRT and Sengkang Bus Interchange are fully integrated within a single building complex to allow seamless travel for the residents of Sengkang New Town across the different available modes of public transport. Public transport North East Line Sengkang New Town is linked to the Central Area and MRT lines that are operated by SMRT through the North East Line (NEL) at Sengkang MRT/LRT Station, located at Sengkang Town Centre. The NEL system is a fully automated heavy rail mass rapid transit system, and started operations on 20 June 2003. Buangkok, the other station along NEL in Sengkang New Town, serves the housing developments in Buangkok, at Compassvale, and the northern part of Hougang New Town. The station started operations on 15 January 2006. Sengkang LRT Line The intra-town Sengkang Light Rail Transit (LRT) system is a 10.7 km light rail line that serves to link residents to the town centre. It is a fully automated system, and its rolling stock is supplied by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries. The system is operated by SBS Transit. The Sengkang LRT line forms two loops, East Loop and West Loop, that skirt the perimeter of the new town. Sengkang Bus Interchange The Sengkang Bus Interchange is located at the ground level of Compass Heights condominium, next to Compass One. It was opened on 18 January 2003, and is the second air-conditioned bus interchange in Singapore, after Toa Payoh Bus Interchange. Road network The Tampines Expressway (TPE) links Sengkang New Town up with Singapore's expressway network. The Kallang-Paya Lebar Expressway, which provides a direct route to the city area via TPE, was completed in late 2008. New roads were built to ease traffic congestion on Punggol Road. Extensions had been made to Sengkang West Avenue and ongoing for Sengkang West Way (3rd quarter 2015) to connect to the future Sengkang West Industrial Park. The following roads connect Sengkang with other parts of Singapore: *Sengkang East Road, which was opened in January 2001, links Ang Mo Kio after Hougang. Buangkok Green links Sengkang with Hougang West *Yio Chu Kang Road connects Sengkang with Hougang, Serangoon and Ang Mo Kio *Seletar Aerospace Way and Sengkang West Road links Sengkang and Seletar, while Jalan Kayu ceased to connect to Seletar Hills Estate after closure of section between Yio Chu Kang Road and Sengkang West Avenue *Punggol Way, Punggol East and Punggol Road connects Sengkang and Punggol. After Punggol East, the next one is Sengkang East Drive that links towards the city area to the south. *Upper Serangoon Road links Sengkang with Serangoon, Hougang, Bidadari and Potong Pasir. *Sengkang Central is a major road that links Sengkang and Hougang Central The roads that are located in the Sengkang New Town are - Sengkang East Avenue, Sengkang West Avenue, Compassvale Drive, Anchorvale Drive, Sengkang East Way, Sengkang West Way, Compassvale Bow, Rivervale Drive and Fernvale Road. Sengkang East Road Sengkang East Road is a road that connects the Buangkok Green and Tampines Expressway. The first part of a S$23 million project to make Sengkang town safer and less congested was opened on 7 April 2001. The completed work involved an extension to Sengkang East Road, which runs from Compassvale Street to Tampines Expressway (TPE), and a slip road to the TPE in the direction of the SLE and CTE. The second part of the project involved the completion of the Sengkang East Road and Sengkang East Drive Flyovers in 2002 - 2003. The Sengkang East Road and Sengkang East Drive Flyovers were officially opened on 16 May 2004, making it easier for residents of Sengkang and Punggol new towns in the north-east to travel to other parts of Singapore. This is to prevent their rounding turns. Education There are 11 primary schools and six secondary schools in Sengkang New Town. Land provision has also been made for a junior college in the town to meet future educational demand in the North-East Region. Anchor Green, Fern Green, North Vista, Palm View, Sengkang Green and Springdale Primary School are built in the new housing estates, to cater to the small class isze. Primary schools * Anchor Green Primary School * Compasvale Primary School - Compassvale Primary School started in January 1999, and was operating from Seng Kang Primary School. On the morning of 15 June 1999, seven construction workers were hurt when the tiled roof of a multi-purpose hall in the uncompleted Compassvale Primary School collapsed suddenly. Compassvale Primary School moved into its current new building on 13 November 2000. * Fern Green Primary School * Fernvale Primary School - Fernvale Primary School opened in January 2005 * Nan Chiau Primary School - Nan Chiau School moved from Kim Yam Road to Sengkang New Town as Nan Chiau Primary School and Nan Chiau High School in January 2001 * North Spring Primary School - North Spring Primary School was one of the seven new primary schools in Singapore which started in January 2000 * North Vista Primary School * Palm View Primary School * Rivervale Primary School - Rivervale Primary School was one of the ten new primary schools in Singapore which opened in January 1999 * Seng Kang Primary School - Seng Kang Primary School was one of the four new primary schools in Singapore which opened in January 1997. It was housed at the former Hai Sing Girls' High School building along Upper Serangoon Road for the whole of 1997 * Sengkang Green Primary School * Springdale Primary School Secondary schools * CHIJ Saint Joseph's Convent - CHIJ Saint Joseph's Convent moved from Hillside Drive to Sengkang New Town in 2000 * Compassvale Secondary School - Compassvale Secondary School was one of the 13 new secondary schools in Singapore which started in January 2000 * North Vista Secondary School - After Thomson Secondary vacated its old site in Thomson Road in 2000, it moved to Sengkang New Town and was renamed North Vista. Tan Kuan Xun had studied in North Vista from 2010 to 2013. Nan Chiau High School Nan Chiau High School is a co-educational secondary school in Singapore. It was founded as Nan Chiau Teachers' Training School in 1941 by Tan Kah Kee. Its first campus was built on a plot of land donated by Lee Kong Chian, at Kim Yam Road in River Valley. In 1947 the school became Nan Chiau Girls' High School. In 1980 it adopted English as its main medium of instruction. Four years later, in 1984, it started to admit boys. In 2001, the school moved to its present premises in Anchorvale, Sengkang New Town. Nan Chiau High is the only secondary school operated under the auspices of Singapore Hokkien Huay Kuan (SHHK) foundation. In November 2010, Nan Chiau High School was designated by MOE to become the 11th Special Assistance Plan (SAP) school from January 2012. Nan Chiau High School has various students in the year of 2009. Pei Hwa Secondary School Pei Hwa Secondary School (培华中学) is a co-educational, government secondary school in the Fernvale neighbourhood of Sengkang New Town, Singapore. It was opened in January 2005. Jeremy Mok had worked in the Asknlearn from January 2011 to August 2011. It was formerly occupied by Xinmin Secondary School and Sengkang West Secondary School. Clement Tan Ke Wei had also went to Pei Hwa Secondary School as well until the resignation as the Speaker of Parliament in December 2012. Pei Hwa Public School along Yio Chu Kang Road was founded in 1934 by Chinese immigrants residing in Jalan Kayu. They felt a need for a school in proximity to their villages because most schools were located in the cities and not everyone had the means to send their children to and from the city. Pei Hwa began as a small village school with 17 classrooms and a dormitory for the principal and teachers. As a Chinese stream school, the students took Chinese as their main language together with Mathematics, Moral Education, Physical Education and Arts and Crafts. Extra Curriculum Activities (ECAs) were The enrolment for the school began to dwindle when many of the surrounding villages were relocated in the 1980s. This led to its closure in 1990. In 2004, the idea of resurrecting Pei Hwa arose from a group of former students who had since started the Pei Hwa Foundation, a philanthropic organization founded on the principles of contribution to the community for the betterment of those living there. Today the school is located at 21 Fernvale Link, a 15 minute drive from the original site of the Pei Hwa Public School. The school was officially opened in July 2007 by then Minister of Education Mr Tharman Shammugaratnam, along with members of the Pei Hwa Foundation and the School Advisory Committee. Sengkang Secondary School Seng Kang Secondary School (Simplified Chinese: 成康中学, Pinyin: Chéngkāng zhōngxué) is a government Secondary school located in the North-East region of Singapore in Sengkang New Town. It was opened to all student in the Sengkang region in 2001. In early 1999, the school was already thriving, developing its school compound in the premises of Compassvale Lane. Currently, the school a total enrollment of an estimated 1,450 students studying in the school compound. Seng Kang Secondary School is a government secondary school which was established on the 4th of January, 1999. It shared the same school compound with Hai Sing Girls’ High along 1192 Upper Serangoon Road until 12 March 1999, when it was moved to its present location along Compassvale Lane. It was built at a cost of S$23 million, on 3 hectares of land. The school's first principal was Mdm Ng Shok Yan. It started with a teaching staff of about 4 Head of Departments (HODs) and 10 teachers for 7 Secondary One classes. The total student enrollment then was about 283 then. Places of worship * Churches ** Abundant Grace Presbyterian Church (Fernvale) ** Sengkang Methodist Church (Anchorvale) ** St Anne's Church (Rivervale) * Chinese temples ** Chee Hwan Kog Temple (Anchorvale) ** Chong Ghee Temple (Rivervale) ** Chong Hua Tong Tou Teck Hwee (Rivervale) ** Chong Yee Temple (Fernvale) ** Nanyang Thong Hong Siang Tng (Anchorvale) ** Pu Ti Buddhist Temple (Buangkok, Compassvale) ** Puat Jit Buddhist Temple (Anchorvale) ** Singapore Buddhist Welfare Services (Buangkok, Compassvale) * Hindu temples ** Arulmigu Velmurugan Gnanamuneeswarar Temple (Rivervale), officially opened on 19 February 2006 ** Sri Mariammar Muneeswarar Temple (Fernvale) * Mosques ** Al-Mawaddah Mosque (Buangkok, Compassvale) Sengkang Town Centre There are four major building complexes within the Sengkang Town Centre. * Compass Heights, a private residential condominium development. * Sengkang Interchange, comprising the bus interchange, and the NEL and LRT stations. * Compass One, formerly known as Compass Point is Singapore's first thematic suburban shopping centre based on the theme of learning. Sengkang Community Hub, and its community club and neighbourhood police centre, were officially opened by Teo Chee Hean, Minister for Defence and Member of Parliament for Pasir Ris-Punggol Group Representation Constituency, on 10 December 2005. At the same time, it has KK Women's Clinic @ Sengkang, Sengkang Central Constituency Office, Sengkang Polyclinic (Singhealth), Sengkang NPC, Sengkang CC, SANA and Singapore Post. Other amenities * Fire stations ** Sengkang Fire Station is Singapore's largest fire station, opened on 19 May 2001. The S$14 million fire station covers 7,000 square metres, and has state-of-the-art facilities for the Singapore Civil Defence Force. Sengkang Fire Station has a capacity for 700 fire fighters and rescue personnel. It is also the first station to employ a water conservation system where water used during drills are diverted to a pump well for recycling purposes. * Shopping amenities ** Compass One (Compassvale) ** Kopitiam Square (Compassvale) ** Kopitiam City (Buangkok, Compassvale) ** Rivervale Mall (Rivervale) ** Rivervale Plaza (Rivervale) ** Seletar Mall (Fernvale) * Welfare Services ** Grace Lodge – Home for the Aged Sick (Buangkok, Compassvale) ** Ju Eng Home for Senior Citizens (Fernvale) * Community Centres/Clubs ** Anchorvale Community Centre ** Rivervale Community Centre ** Sengkang Community Club * Sports facilities ** Sengkang Sports Complex. Politics Rivervale, bounded by Punggol Road and Sengkang East Drive forms the Punggol East Single Member Constituency (SMC), which was carved out of Pasir Ris-Punggol Group Representation Constituency (GRC) in the 2011 General Elections. Punggol East SMC saw the only three-cornered fight in the 2011 elections, with Michael Palmer from the People's Action Party (PAP), Desmond Lim from the Singapore Democratic Alliance (SDA), and Lee Li Lian from the Workers' Party (WP) contesting. The SMC was retained by incumbent Michael Palmer, who was also the MP when the ward was part of Pasir Ris-Punggol GRC. In December 2012, Palmer quit the PAP over an extra-marital affair, thereby vacating his seat and paving the way for a by-election that was called by the Prime Minister in January 2013. Desmond Lim from the SDA and Lee Li Lian from the WP returned to contest the by-election, and the PAP fielded a newcomer, Dr Koh Poh Koon, who had joined the party only three weeks earlier. They were joined by a fourth competing party, the Reform Party (RP), represented by its secretary-general Kenneth Jeyaretnam. Despite this being a four-way fight, the opposition Workers' Party candidate Lee Li Lian emerged victorious with 54.52% of valid votes cast, shocking many on both sides of the political divide, who expected it to be a close fight. PAP's Koh came in second with 43.71% of the votes, with the RP and SDA candidates losing their electoral deposits with less than 2% of the votes combined. Compassvale, including Buangkok, and a small portion south of Rivervale bounded by Sengkang East Avenue and Buangkok Drive come under the Pasir Ris-Punggol Group Representation Constituency. The current MP for Punggol South division of Pasir Ris-Punggol GRC, which covers a part of Hougang, Buangkok and the southern part of Rivervale, is Gan Thiam Poh. He took over Teo Ser Luck, who is the current MP for Punggol Central division that covers Compassvale. Michael Lim, who was the MP for Punggol Central, retired from politics in 2006 and did not take part in the election that year. In the 2006 general election, Pasir Ris-Punggol GRC was expanded from five to six MPs as the population in Sengkang and Punggol new towns has grown since 2001. Pasir Ris-Punggol GRC had 178,393 voters, which exceeded the limit of 170,000 for a five-MP GRC. The Anchorvale and Fernvale neighbourhoods of Sengkang New Town form the Sengkang West SMC, formerly a division under the Ang Mo Kio Group Representation Constituency until GE2011. Its Member of Parliament (MP) is Lam Pin Min. The two neighbourhoods were under the Jalan Kayu division, under Wee Siew Kim, before the general election in 2006. A small portion of Fernvale bounded between Jalan Kayu and Fernvale Road, is part of the Ang Mo Kio Group Representation Constituency under the Sengkang South Division. The area used to be under the Sengkang West SMC until it was carved out during GE2015. Its Member Of Parliament (MP) is Gan Thiam Poh. Before 2001, the entire Sengkang New Town and Punggol New Town were part of Cheng San Group Representation Constituency, which was hotly contested in 1997 general election. Sengkang West SMC Sengkang West SMC is a single member constituency in Singapore. It is helmed by Lam Pin Min from 2011 to present. This constituency includes some of the sagas like the flag touching the ground in Sengkang West, the crematorium saga and Martyn See making a police report against him for the sedition remarks in 2015. In the 2015 Electoral Boundaries Report, part of the Fernvale area was being carved into the Ang Mo Kio GRC. And then, Ming Yue had been deployed into the area since 13 April 2016. And also, in the 2019 general elections, part of the Sengkang West SMC will be redrawn into Pasir Ris-Punggol GRC under Sengkang North. Elvin Yeo, Gwendolyn Lee, Nicholas Yan and Liu Ying Jun has been staying around the area. The Sengkang train depot lies around the area. Category:New towns in Singapore Category:North-East Region, Singapore Category:Places in Singapore Category:Sengkang